The sun child- Heroes of Olympus
by Alexandra June
Summary: Please do not read this until you have finished reading the full percy jackson and heroes of olympus series This is what I would do next...If I was making the story
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**THE SUN CHILD**

A pattern formed in the shadows on the wall around the park. Then out came a boy of around 14 years followed by a slightly older girl wearing something like a bed sheet with a purple robe around her shoulders, and then a middle aged man wearing a baseball cap and a tracksuit. They were all tied at the waist with ropes. Then a 15 foot or so statue appeared behind them.

The girl looked around for a while and returned to tell them," No sign of any body nearby. We could stop here and rest," she looked at the skinny boy in a dark cloak and spoke again," At least until Nico gains his energy back. Shadow travel is our only hope of moving the Athena Parthenos at all. That means Coach, you and I will have to keep guard." The coach looked around at the bushes and shrugged," Easy enough, but I can whack people in the head right?"

"No.", the girl replied.

"But Reyna, I could keep everyone safe with just one blow…"

"NO."

"Hey, I am not even using my club..." he said, swinging a baseball bat in the air.

"NO!" Reyna looked frustrated now. Her eyebrows knitted together and her tone was full of pride like she was used to commanding people about.

"Whoa… alright. No need to get angry…" coach said as he walked away.

Reyna turned towards Nico, shook her head and got a shrug in return. As she was turning, she caught a glimpse of something glowing on the grass. She raised her eyebrows and suspiciously lifted the item. Now her face was serious and full of concern. She turned it over and over in her hands. Nico noticed that it looked something like a circular disc around 5 inches big and it had grooves in the edges. It looked like a sun.

His head started spinning. Reyna then turned at him and literally attacked him with questions. And believe me, the daughter of the Roman war god Belona knows how to attack.

"Have you seen this before? It seems dangerous. We should leave quickly. Where is Hedge when you need him? I should have let him do the whacking, right? Are you sure it is not Greek? Are we anywhere near Camp HalfBlood?"

Nico found it very difficult to think. His mind seemed to have gotten ten times slower in the process. His voice barely came out as a whisper but Reyna had finished her rally of questions and had silently unsheathed her dagger. Currently, she was holding it up precariously with her first three fingers, ready to drop it or throw it at the drop of a pin. But Nico knew that she could effortlessly fling it across the enemy's heart, if it was at all required. He said," It is sunburnt brass, extremely rare, but very powerful as a weapon if you know how to use it. But the weird part is that I have seen it before." His voice seemed to echo from the trees giving an over-dramatic effect to it all.

Reyna looked at him with absolutely wild eyes. If Nico was never scared of her normal frown, he would be terrified with this one. She quickly looked away, not willing to lose an eye of the surroundings muttering something about how boys never remember anything useful when they are supposed to.

A voice suddenly spoke sending shivers down all spines in audible range,"Ah, I see you do remember me then. That is good." It seemed to be coming from the front. Nico and Reyna turned towards the voice and Reyna yelled in the most war-like voice ever, which was saying a lot," Who said that? " Suddenly they heard a rustling in the leaves. Wait, it is not the leaves, it's the flapping of hair in the wind. Before they could think, something ran into Nico, and he fell down flat with whatever bumped into him. Now he felt that something coil around his neck and he screamed,"Aaagh!"

Reyna regained her senses and lifted the thing off of him by the collar. Nico sat straight trying to collect his thoughts which were now, contrary to his earlier state of mind, flying faster than his brain could comprehend. Reyna held her dagger pointed at the girl whose dark brown curls bounced off her shoulders. She asked, "Who are you? Greek or Roman? You could not at all be a mere mortal."

The girl replied, clearly frustrated with the way Reyna was speaking," You must be Roman. I am sure the Greeks could make better clothes than that. I mean, seriously, is that a bed sheet? "

"That doesn't answer my question." Reyna rudely cut her off, "I am Reyna, the praetor of Rome. I have come to regain peace with the Greeks by returning the Athena Parthenos."

"Well, you definitely won't with that attitude."

"You don't really get second chances with things like these."

"You're right about that. The Greeks would rather just finish you off than bear to listen to you again."

"We shall see who finishes who off. Your name?"

The girl stood tall and proud," I am daughter of Apollo…"

Nico interrupted her," Atalanta."

The girls turned so suddenly and replied together," What?!"

Coach Hedge suddenly jumped out of a bush yelling 'charge' but Reyna turned to look at him. And that look was enough to make him stop abruptly and say," What?"

Nico stood up, slightly dazed at the turn of events and surprised everyone even more, if that was even possible since everyone already looked so surprised, by hugging the girl. As he held her in his arms, he said," Oh gods, thank heavens you're okay. I was so scared. You were the only one that helped me and made me realize what had to be done. That day, after Percy told me of Bianca…I thought you had…You came back…"

She lifted her head which was just two inches away from his face. Her eyes were shining with a light so bright and her smile ever so reassuring. She softly whispered ,"I missed you too, Nico.", and then she kissed him on his cheek.

That shocked Nico back to his senses. He realized that he hadn't given anyone a hug since Bianca left him for that quest and never returned. He had turned away from any personal contact and found company with the dead. He hadn't realized how much he missed having someone close that could understand you. He must have been overwhelmed with emotion. He let his hands fall down to his sides and straightened himself up. He was pretty tall for his age and was almost the same height as Atalanta though she was one year older than him. He looked up at her face, her beautiful face, absolutely shining with joy and found it difficult to keep the constant gaze without letting the colour rise in his cheeks. He would then thank his lucky stars that it was dark outside, and that no one could see his face and then resolve to study the way the grass blew in the wind. Fortunately for him, everyone was busy glaring at Atalanta, who by the way showed no sign of any embarrassment, to bother with him.

Coach said," Why did you stop? It is not everyday that you get to see a son of the underworld embracing people." Reyna looked a bit troubled but then decided to let it go.

Atalanta spoke up," Well, you look exhausted. Want to grab a snack. Nico, do you still like those Happy Meals?" Reyna hesitated but it had been long since we had thought of food. Coach Hedge might have been the only person who kept eating the leaves here and there. Reyna said that they couldn't just leave the statue there. Atalanta offered to get some food here herself while Reyna waited with Coach Hedge. The two girls then turned to Nico to see where he would rather stay. Nico first looked at Reyna and figured she didn't really trust Atalanta and wouldn't want anything to happen to her only hope of traveling home. Atalanta noticed his hesitation and saved him by suggesting," Nico, stay here okay. I will be right back with some food. I promise I will not leave you again." And then she disappeared into the clearance between some trees as fast as she had come.

Reyna said," I would prefer it if she left us alone. How the hell do you know her, Nico?" Nico closed his eyes trying to remember the facts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**ATALANTA**

Nico could never forget that day no matter how he tried. He would cry every night before he slept thinking of ways how he could prevent his sister Bianca from dying. He out of all people was forced to understand and appreciate the rules of the dead, being the son of the god of the underworld, Hades. It was harsh knowing he could never bring her back, but deep down inside, he knew that it was what Bianca would have wanted him to do.

He was running away from camp with his eyes full of tears. His heart felt like it would collapse on itself. Percy had promised that he would protect his sister. How could he do this? He had been getting nightmares of his sister's death. He had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. He should have gone himself but what could he have done? Still, he could have tried had Percy not stopped him. Percy was the cause of her death, the same guy that they both had trusted so much. How could he live with that fact? He ran through the trees trying not to fall. Then something one foot bigger stood in the dark obstructing his way. The shadow seemed human and radiated a peaceful aura. He started screaming," I won't go back. You can't make me. I hate that camp."

A voice said," I won't make you go back. I don't want to go there myself. I just wanted to know why when I cry, I see someone else crying."

Nico sniffled," Why were you crying?" He looked closer after wiping away his tears. It was a girl with dark curls bouncing below her ponytail. Her eyes were still a bit red. She said," I am Atalanta, daughter of Apollo. One of my friends betrayed me and tried to get me to join Kronos, the Titan lord of time. Once Kronos rises, he is going to destroy Olympus and all the gods. I mean, yeah..I hate my dad sometimes, but not enough to kill him. What about you? Who is your dad or mom or whatever..?"

Nico studied her face carefully. She looked like someone who could be trusted. It just looked like she had been through a lot. He said," My friend betrayed me too. He let my sister die even though he promised. He..he.." Nico burst into tears. Atalanta walked closer to him and protectively wrapped her arms around him, trying to console him," You lost your sister…Oh, that is so sad. I am so sorry." Her gesture reminded him of Bianca so much that he burst into tears again. She held him for a few more minutes until he sort of cooled down. He continued," I have a feeling that my dad is Hades but I haven't got any sign yet. Bianca was the only one left in my family and now she is gone too."

She said," It's alright. You can think of me as family. You can trust me. I will never let you down unlike some friends."

Later they were sitting under a tree with Happy Meals in their hands and all over their faces. Nico spoke up," I think Apollo is cool. I mean being god of prophecies, the sun and medicine. He is so powerful."

"Yeah, but I haven't inherited any of his powers. I am horrible at shooting arrows and I never remember any spells and ancient prayers."

"Hey, I think they will understand your prayers no matter how you say them."

"Did you get any response to yours?"

Nico looked doubtful," No" His face looked sad with a tinge of anger, his eyes full of remorse and his voice shaky and soft. Atalanta looked at him for a while and figured it wise to change the topic soon. She doubted it was already too late though as his eyes were gaining a bit of determination. She knew he had fixed his mind on something that he probably wasn't supposed to do but she couldn't blame him. Demigods have it in their destiny to suffer a lot. She thought of Nico, so young, so tender, and now all alone with only her for company. She admitted she wasn't the best person for the job; after all, it took so long for her to understand Nico. No wonder she wasn't the daughter of Athena.

"Do you know the story of the original Atalanta?"

Nico shook his head. She continued," Atalanta was a princess, also the daughter of Apollo. She loved running and could run real fast. Everyone used to say she was as fast as light itself. She was given the nickname 'Apollo's pride'. She decided she would only marry the guy who could defeat her in a running race. Everyone who tried lost to her. Then there was this guy, I forget his name…Hippo-something, okay? He was a very clever guy and he knew he needed a few tricks up his sleeve to win. He prayed to some goddess, you see, different versions of the story have different goddesses, some say he prayed to the goddess of luck, some say he prayed to Athena, goddess of wisdom. " Nico shook his head," Can't these people pass on a story without altering it?" Atalanta shrugged and went on," I personally think it is Athena, because I think she is his mother. Anyhow, he was given three golden apples which he threw at Atalanta during the race.."

Nico interrupted with a burst of laughter," Ha ha…He threw it at her. Why? Did he want to hit her on the head? Ha ha ha…" Atalanta was confused for sometime, but joined him with an even bigger jolt of laughter that filled whoever could hear it with joy. Nico clutched his sides, tossed his head back and started laughing with renewed energy forgetting all his worries for the time-being. She corrected," No, I mean he threw it on her side of the road, not at her." As Nico slowly stopped giggling, she said," Atalanta would then stop to admire them which gave the guy some considerable time to win. She got married to him eventually and they lived happily ever after."

Nico said," You're really funny."

Atalanta made a face like as if Nico defeated her in a bet they had placed," What I was trying to say is that the name Atalanta was supposed to mean Apollo's pride. Me? I can't do anything related to him."

Nico patted her on the back," Hey, I think you are just like him. Medicine stands for care and protection. The sun stands for warmth and light. Prophecies stand for… warnings? Apollo in that way stand for the protection and guidance for the people you care for. I think that suits you a lot. You sort of remind me of my sister, Bianca. Always trying to protect me and I couldn't do the same for her."

Atalanta looked up at him. It was still a bit difficult to talk about Bianca, but Nico was getting used to it. There was always a bit of her that wanted to believe him but there was a bigger bit that was scared of trusting anyone. She could only fix her mind on one thing- Nico is a nice person. She said," How old are you, Nico?"

"I think around 11 years old. I am not really sure."

"Well, I am 12"

Nico was about to say something when Atalanta looked around scared and confused," Nico, climb up a tree, run away, just leave now. I sense something bad coming this way. GO NOW" She shook his shoulders and pushed him deeper into the forest in a way that he didn't really like but it had to be done. She had to save him. She ran in the opposite direction screaming," HEY, I'm here. Follow me. Fight me. I am here." Three dark shadows passed through the tree that Nico hid behind. His voice was unheard with Atalanta screaming like insane. The sound was slowly decreasing until Nico could hear no more. His eyes were wide with fear. He could run after them but something told him that he could never find them. He walked slowly and cautiously through the path Atalanta showed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

ATHENA GOES UP A HILL

Nico had finally finished telling Reyna the was pretty difficult as Reyna hardly knew Nico or anything else about his old life but she was a good listener. He sat down at the statue's feet and said,"Phew...all this has made me really tired. I don't even think I can stand up."

Coach snickered,"Ya..hugging girls gets you tired.I can't even imagine what would happen if.."

He would have continued if Reyna wasn't staring at him in such a weird since he left the Argo 2, that girl had been giving him that look like she didn't trust was she anyway to do that? She was a Roman and those people never really liked satyrs or fauns as they called them.

From the first day he saw her,Hedge had decided he hated her and he knew the feeling was mutual. He only agreed to join her because Frank said that he could go home and see his sweetheart, Mellie and her baby. He would rather just use a few goat moves on her, but Jason took him aside the last moment while all the preparations were being done. Jason told him not to hurt her or trouble her too much and mentioned something about how hurt she already was.

Of course, Hedge had to listen to that was the son of big and mighty Zeus or Jupiter as Reyna said. Nico's face had turned an awkward shade of pink, well about as much pink as you could notice on pale walked into the bushes again.

Reyna sat beside Nico telling him to rest for a turned in the other direction and pretended to couldn't really would get such horrible dreams that simply force you to stay awake. Sometimes ,he would see Bianca, sometimes Hades and the army of the dead. He rarely had happy dreams and even doubted whether any demigod had happy dreams? Now he would even get visions of Tartarus and that could make him go without sleep for days together.

He couldn't tell Reyna that was her only hope of peace now besides that good-for-nothing statue. He shifted his head slightly away from Athena's toes.

Then Atalanta returned with a packet that spread a familiar essense in the imagined himself around five years ago, as a little boy eating happy meals with his sister Bianca. The thought made the edges of his lips curl up almost ready to got up and took one brown packet from looked a bit stunned.

She asked,"Where did you get these from?"

Atalanta replied,"Mc D's is just a few minutes away from here. Not many people have this as lunch so I didn't have to stand in line."

Nico was eating his share but his mind was elsewhere. He didn't know exactly how it happened but soon the girls were just chatting away about boys and monsters like they were best friends. He now heard Reyna tell Atalanta how they got there. Atalanta looked straight into his face,"Shadow travel,huh? That's cool,but you look like you haven't slept in days."

Hedge said,"He is the son of the god of the always looks like that."

Atalanta smiled at him but continued,in her voice, a tone of concern,"I think we should avoid it for now. Camp HalfBlood is quite ..I wonder.." She walked upto the statue and knocked on Athena's took the sun-disc from a belt on her waist and tried to scratch the statue, but nothing happened to turned and looked at us with an un-settling smirk,"Well, whatever we do to it,it will be safe.I might just have a plan."

The rest happened quite fast. They had tilted the statue and were using it as a sled. Nico, who was sheltered by Athena's sheild was busy apologizing and praying to the heavens that Athena doesn't blast them out of the sky. Coach Hedge stood with his hooves on Athena's ears and hair, holding her nose with one hand, his club in the other, yelling like he was fighting a war. Reyna looked worried but Atalanta was grinning like an evil scientist. And that was just the journey downhill. Uphill was much more difficult but somehow they made it.

They stood now over a giant statue in the lawn before the big house. Everybody was dead-beat except perhaps Coach Hedge who was jumping around saying,"Yeah baby, I'm home."

Reyna stood tall and proud as she spoke to the campers that had gathered to see the commotion."I am Reyna, the praetor of Rome.I have come with a message of peace.I am returning the great Athena Parthenos to all the Greeks on behalf of the Romans with a request to join forces."

She was interrupted by a camper from the Ares cabin,"Why is your army still preparing for war then?"

Reyna said,"Annabeth asked me to come here first.I told the Roman army not to must be .."

A girl in a tie-die bandana came forward,"Reyna, has come in peace. You must believe her. Annabeth told me to tell her to do this."

Reyna nodded at her,"Rachel Dare...You were have to do this together."

Chiron suggested,"Reyna, you should take a few people with you now and talk to the Romans." He turned to the campers and said,"So, do we all accept this peace offering?"

Slowly all the campers started raising Athena cabin looked doubtful but then agreed,"Yes, If Annabeth would do it...It must be accept the Athena Parthenos."

Then the statue started glowing and everyone felt was still hope and Nico knew it meant a yawned and sat down .Atalanta ran to him,"Are you okay?"

Nico started nodding,"With great power comes a great urge to take a nap." He closed his eyes and heard people running around him. He felt himself being lifted away. He was now prepared to face the nightmares. Atalanta had come back. Romans and Greeks were to make peace. It was all happening according to the plan. The last thing he heard was Atalanta's voice,"It's okay.I'll protect you."He smiled in his sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

NICO MEETS MORRIS

The next thing Nico was consious of was the voice that promised to keep him decided not to move. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see her again. He wasn't sure what exactly he felt for simply decided to avoid seemed the best option available.

She said,"Nico, Can you hear me? You were supposed to be up by couldn't have been that weak. How could I not know you were this tired? You're my hero,Nico. You made me what I am have to tell me you are alright. I.." She left the sentence there.

She raised her left hand to his face,brushed the hair off his forehead and held it there. Nico realised that she was trying to check his then felt his could feel the warmth made him feel better. She then held his hand in one of hers and put the other hand on his fingers went over his ear and just touched his was nervous and scared that he might start blushing. He put all his concentration into maintaining his expression.

Atalanta rubbed his cheek gently with her thumb apparently busy in heard her say," What if I..." She lowered the blankets and slightly opened his coat collar. Nico's pulse rate was increasing beyond control now but luckily no one really noticed. Atalanta held something round pressed against his chest. She then tightened the coat and pulled the blankets back. Nico heard her say," Please Father, help him if you can."Then there was heard the door creak and guessed that Atalanta left the room.

After some time, when he thought it was safe, he opened his room was almost only other person in the room was on another bed like was a girl with an elfish face, brown eyes and hair that floated in the was holding something in her arms.

She said,"Ah..you're awake..about time."She looked a bit transparent and though he was sure she was not a ghost,he asked,"You are not a ghost, right?"

She laughed,"Some demigods once thought I was the ghost of Helen of , I am Mellie, a wind nymph or aura as you can say.." Nico nodded and she continued,"There was a girl here. You just missed her. She is the one that put that thing around your neck."

Nico looked at was wearing Atalanta's chain- the one with the sun disc on looked back at Mellie and asked her,"What are you holding?"

She got out of her bed and came to his side and placed it in his was a baby skin was a bit pink and his hooves were still soft and delicate.

He opened his mouth and shut it then said,"This is my Hedge"

Nico's jaw dropped,"HEDGE.." She nodded and blushed,"Gleeson Hedge is my husband."

Nico stumbled for he could say was,"Are you sure?"She laughed and said,"He is a strong and tough sort of goat, but he is very caring inside.

Just like that girl who came for you.I think she likes you."

Nico shut his mouth and spoke after some thought," She can't..She doesn't know who I am."

Mellie asked,"She doesn't know you are Hades' son?"

Nico said,"No,she knows that. It's something else.I can't tell I don't know who I am..."

Mellie took Morris back and went to her bed,"Well, you should think about it and then tell her how you feel."

When Atalanta came back,it was evening and Nico sat upright on his went to Morris and started talking to him in the most adorable voice ever. Even Morris was smiling Hedge entered the room with a few camp special strawberries. He gave them to Mellie and took Morris in his hands.

He said,"Haha..Daddy goat is back..Ahh Hedge Junior,you're gonna be quite a like old daddy Hedge...You're gonna look as beautiful as your mama too.."He leaned towards Mellie and kissed her on her cheek.

Nico looked quite surprised by the change but he was sure of it was gonna be a great smiled at him and sat on the other side of the folded his legs and looked at said,"You're looking the sun-disk help?"

Nico handed it back to her,"Ya..It seems to have ."

Atalanta quietly slid it back on her said,"Well...Reyna is going back to the Roman side said she would go will be telling us what to do then. So,if it doesn't really work out well..we will have to fight them. Everyone is busy preparing. And oh ya, a couple of boys from the Hephaestus cabin managed to put the Athena Parthenos upright."

Nico smiled,"So, we are free now.I need to talk to you.I wanted to ask you something."

Her bright eyes looked straight into his dark black eyes urging him to go asked,"Where have you been the last three years?"

She looked out the window and sighed turned back to him and told him her side of the story.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:

SUN BURN MAKES AN APPEARANCE

Atalanta froze for a moment. She had that feeling again. Someone was chasing them, or to be more particular her. They weren't after Nico. They had come for her. They had been on her trail from the day she had been betrayed by her best friend. She cursed quietly in her mind, "Why, why me? And that too only when I start to feel better, only when I start to feel safe." She had just met Nico that night. Both of them had been crying for their own reasons. Now they were just warming up to each other and learning to trust each other. She looked at Nico. He was such a great guy. She wanted to know more about him. She really just wanted to have a friend she could trust. In the midst of her thoughts, she found the silver lining of the whole situation. It was probably a good thing that they were chasing her. At least she could save him and if she was allowed to hope for it, she might even survive them. She was losing time and they were gaining on her. She grabbed Nico's shoulders, told him to run and pushed him into the grass, hidden from view of those creatures. Then she yelled and ran towards the opposite side of the forest. And for the first time ever, she found herself praying that they come after her. She almost laughed at that thought but she was already panting.

She didn't know how fast she was but she was sure of one thing- her followers were much faster. She had to try something else. She didn't even have her sword with her. She lost that when she ran away from the Princess Andromeda. All she had was that stupid sun disk. Great. Maybe it was heavy enough to knock them out but then again, she didn't really trust her aim to be that good. She said, "Oh God"

A mechanical voice came out of her sun disk, "Activating voice control. User recognized- ATALANTA. Awaiting command"

She was quite surprised but desperate for help she pleaded, "Help me"

The voice continued"Connecting to help desk."Then there were noises of a phone ringing. Atalanta thought she would go mad. The shadows were gaining on her. The line connected and she heard a much more human voice say, "This is the helpdesk. How may I help you?"

She couldn't control herself," I am being chased by goodness knows what. I am going to die. HELP ME… Aagh!"

"Could you please stop screaming, ma'am. I am not deaf, you know, else I wouldn't be working here. You are using the UV 270, right? Why don't you try saying 'Pea-tweet' and then 'Sun-burn' when the transformation is done? Then give me a call when you're free. My name is Judy. Thank you." She cut the connection.

Atlanta hardly had the time to say 'What?'. She screamed until she lost her voice, "Pea - tweet". The sun disk folded itself in her hands and then fluffed up until it was a bird, a tiny sparrow that self-started itself with the click of a car lock-"tweet tweet". Atalanta screamed with her eyes wide, "Sun burn!" The sparrow then transformed into a beautiful phoenix. It opened its wings and they unfolded themselves to a much bigger size. It was the impossible and yet real. It flew at the followers and breathed a huge puff of fire. The shadows were burnt to ashes of carbon black. She was safe for now and she said," Pea tweet" again and the bird turned back to its smaller version and sat on her shoulder.

She spoke to herself now," Time to earn some mortal money and get myself some weapons." She walked away with the mechanical sparrow tugging at her hair.

Atalanta was interrupted. They were starting a campfire and everyone was walking towards it. Mellie lay down again with Morris in her hands. Hedge sat on a chair nearby, "I won't be coming. You two go ahead." Nico sighed and said,"Fine."

Atalanta gave him a questioning look and he told her that he wasn't really comfortable talking to people and that it was a hundred times easier to talk to the dead. She replied, "But talking to the dead isn't half as much fun as this"

Nico smiled," We'll see. So to wrap up the story..you got a job and earned money…"

Atalanta said,"Ever heard of teen to tycoon…"

Nico shook his head," What is a tycoon?"

Atalanta replied," Now you are seriously pulling my leg, aren't you?"

"No! I am just not really used to some of these new words yet…"

Atalanta looked confused," Never mind...I'll tell you later.."


End file.
